Menanti Ketidakpastian
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Aku sadar, sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya menantimu terus menerus sehingga aku jarang makan, jarang tidur, bahkan jarang mengurusi negara. Aku sadar, menantimu adalah pekerjaan yang yang sia-sia. Menantimu, hanyalah menanti ketidakpastian.


**Menanti Ketidakpastian**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers dan gambarnya © Hidekaz Himaruya

Menanti Ketidakpastian © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

Typo(s), straight, agak OOC dan mungkin menyimpang dari sejarah, first person POV, dll

**Special Request From:**

Kuroneko Lind

* * *

_Kutatap nanar tumpukan surat itu._

_Tumpukan surat yang kutahu tidak akan pernah sampai ke tujuan, maka kusimpan dan selalu kubaca sendiri._

Mon Héroïne_, kapan kau kembali?_

_Semoga pasukan Angleterre tidak melukaimu._

_Karena jika iya, akan kulukai mereka._

_Aku ingat segalanya tentangmu__.__C__aramu bersenang-senang__,__c__aramu serius__,__dan juga__ caramu berlatih._

A_ku bangga menjadi teman__mu. Aku bangga menjadi__ personifikasi negaramu__.__Aku juga bangga menjadi__ menjadi siapapun asal aku berguna dalam hidupmu._

_Tidak sadarkah kau?_

_Bahwa aku menyukaimu, _Mon Héroïne_._

_Hari-hariku terasa hampa tanpamu._

_Kau bisa pergi berperang disana__.__M__embela negaramu, membelaku juga._

_Dan yang bisa kulakukan disini? Hanya pergi ke puncak menara istana lalu menatap hampa ke halaman istana yang indah, menanti kau dan pasukanmu kembali dengan selamat._

Mon Héroïne_, kapan kau kembali?_

* * *

Kututup buku bersampul kulit tersebut. Aku menghela napas lalu kutatap cakrawala lewat jendela besar tanpa kaca.

Aku nyaris tidak pernah meninggalkan dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela menara. Bukan untuk menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bolak-balik keluar masuk ruangan sempit ini, yang kulakukan adalah menanti kau kembali. Tetapi pemandangannya selalu sama saja, hamparan taman yang luas. Terkadang ada beberapa hewan yang lalu-lalang. Terkadang juga ada beberapa bangsawan yang berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya hari.

Tetapi hari-hariku tidak pernah seindah saat kau berada disisiku. Suara merdu yang dikeluarkan alat musik apapun tidak pernah semerdu caramu memanggilku, dan juga suara dentingan keras hasil dari dua buah pedang yang beradu sama kuat. Pedang bergagang besi yang dilapisi kulit itu milikmu, pedang bergagang kulit yang dihiasi beberapa butir berlian hasil rampasan perang itu milikku. Kau sangat kuat, _Mon Héroïne_.

Kau adalah perempuan yang paling berani yang pernah kutemui. Aku ingat saat aku nyaris mentertawaimu saat kau pergi menghadap raja, merelakan diri menjadi seorang prajurit wanita. Awalnya kupikir itu konyol, tetapi setelah aku melihat kegigihanmu, kusadari bahwa dirikulah yang konyol.

Aku ingat saat aku mengantarkan pedang dan baju zirahmu. Kau terlihat sangatlah senang saat itu. Aku juga ikut senang. Tetapi dalam hati, yang kurasakan hanyalah duka.

Aku bangga padamu. Kau telah meraih kemenangan yang cukup banyak. Kupikir kau sangatlah hebat, mendapatkan kemenangan dengan mudahnya bagai seorang lelaki, padahal kau perempuan. Kau pantas menjadi pahlawan negeriku dan pahlawanku. Itulah kenapa aku selalu memanggilmu "_Mon Héroïne_", walau hanya dalam hati.

Aku sadar, sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya menantimu terus menerus sehingga aku jarang makan, jarang tidur, bahkan jarang mengurusi negara. Jika kau kembali, jangan kaget kalau kondisiku cukup parah.

Aku sadar, menantimu adalah pekerjaan yang yang sia-sia.

Menantimu, hanyalah menanti ketidakpastian.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo, halo (Bandung *plak*)! Walaupun ini awal semester 2, saya menyempatkan diri membuat fanfic ini, untung gak dimarahin ortu. Bagaimana? Bagus atau jelek? Kasih saya concrit, ya!

* * *

**Omake**

Suasana taman istana seperti biasanya, membosankan!

Aku nyaris tertidur didepan jendela. Terima kasih kepada suara derap kaki kuda yang membangunkanku secara instan.

Tadinya aku tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin hanya laporan tidak penting dari rakyatku. Tetapi suasana dibawah sana mulai gaduh, bahkan terdengar suara makian dan tangisan orang-orang dibawah sana.

Hah, mengganggu saja.

Aku nyaris tertidur lagi. Tetapi ada semacam firasat buruk yang membangunkanku, bahkan tiba-tiba dadaku sesak.

Seorang personifikasi tidak bisa terkena penyakit kecuali penyakit itu sedang mewabah di negaranya, iya 'kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar seseorang berseru. "Panggil Tuan France! Jeanne d'Arc ditangkap!"

Menit berikutnya, aku nyaris pingsan.

Tetapi ada seseorang berbisik padaku dengan lembut, "Jangan pernah menyalahkan Angleterre."

Jeanne, apakah itu suaramu?

Tapi Jeanne tidak ada disini.

Aku berani sumpah itu suaranya!


End file.
